Vehicle components break down over time. Some components emit particular odors that indicate that the components have failed or are about to fail. Not all drivers are capable of recognizing the odors that are associated with vehicle component failure. In some situations, a vehicle component may be situated within the interior of a vehicle such that no human could detect if it emitted an odor associated with vehicle component failure. In other situations, the odor may be so faint that very few humans could detect it. Furthermore, even if a human could detect an odor, the human may not be able to identify it as an element of vehicle component failure and therefore may not know that the vehicle needs servicing. As a result, a driver may drive a vehicle with damaged vehicle components. The vehicle component failure may also result in additional damage to the vehicle, which may not be discovered until serious damages has occurred within the vehicle.
Existing solutions notify a driver that the vehicle needs servicing based on monitoring a time of service for different vehicle components and monitoring certain critical variables relevant to particular components, such as PSI measurements that correspond to a “check tire pressure” light being triggered, etc. However, this type of monitoring will fail to detect many types of vehicle component failure and will fail to prevent certain types of damage that result from vehicle component failure.